1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheels, and more particularly to ball bearing wheels for small, light-weight devices such as lawn mowers, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior art construction has employed a couple of wheel rim blanks welded together with one or more bearing assemblies pressed into the assembled rim blanks. This has required use of bearing assemblies which have the strength to withstand the forces involved in installing them in the wheel blanks. It also requires some degree of precision in the rim blanks in order to be sure that the bearing receiving surfaces are concentric with the tire receiving surfaces of the assembled rim blanks so that the bearing assemblies, when installed, will be concentric with the tire.